


tulips

by aliherondale



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliherondale/pseuds/aliherondale
Summary: jisoo is a florist who works in his flower shop across a law firm. seungcheol happens to own that law firm.lowercase intended.





	1. Chapter 1

jisoo worked across the largest law firm in the large city he belonged to. everyday he would watch the people dressed in their black suits and large watches go by, briefcases in hand. once in a while, some of these people would step foot into his shop; the walls and floors covered with the most beautiful flowers by the bucketful, decorating the surroundings in incredible colors and scents. for special events, their partners, families, they would purchase bouquets, plants, occasionally holding a box of milk chocolates in their hand that were to be given away along with the loud hues of the flowers.

other than constantly being surrounded by the roaring of the big city, jisoo considered his every day routine to be standard. the flower shop he owned was everything to him; his mother had owned it his whole life before she passed away as he graduated from high school. having no one left in the family to take over the business, he decided it was his duty to take ownership of the shop.

and he loved it to bits, the softened lights, the way it was warm even in the strong snowfalls in the winter, the way it was home.

the business was good, too.

jisoo credited his mothers kindness for the way the sales grew when he was much younger, watching her in her apron, still young and as beautiful as ever, making her sales to the passerbys. she would make small conversations and if she noted something wasn’t going right for someone at the store, she would offer them a yellow tulip.

 _these flowers, angel,_ she would say to jisoo, _are the sunshine, right in the palm of your hands._

he took this from his mother. every morsel of the person he was today, he believed was thanks to his mother. and so through his days of working in the store, now 4 years since he first began to run it, he made sure to be loving and kind, no matter who he was selling to, and even if he wasn’t selling.

on a colder february morning, jisoo was sitting on the small desk beside the cash register, his warm caramel macchiato resting beside his arm. he had 8 customers come in that day, at only 11 am his arms were already sore. valentine’s day. the boy ran his hands through his soft hair, watching the people passing by. the snow was falling slightly. he sighed as he saw the people dragging themselves up the stairs into the law firm to work. the firm was a beautiful building, old and worn but large and beautiful. the staircase leading up to the firm was marble. on his off days, jisoo would often sit there with his friends, discussing their recent endeavors.

jisoo got up and walked past the mirror, making sure he looked presentable. his hair, freshly dyed a blonde (with peach undertones), was slightly messy, so he pushed the bangs out of his eyes. he wrapped his apron around his waist as he took a step outside, enjoying watching the way the snow rested against the marble steps. the day passed slowly, more and more customers making their way into the store, asking for bouquets of small to extravagantly large sizes. it was difficult, but the boy couldn’t complain; he loved valentine’s day. it was a celebration of love and to him, that was the most beautiful thing of all.

as the snow started to fade, so did the sun. it was beginning to get darker out. checking his watch, jisoo noted that he had half an hour until closing. as he began to pack up his gear, he heard a rumbling of footsteps at his door. he turned around to see what had happened. when he turned, he saw a man - perhaps one of the most stunning he had ever seen.

his hair was a dark brown, his eyes matching, with flecks of gold reflecting off the overhead lights. he wore a fitted suit, a dark blue, almost as if he was royal. shaking these thoughts out of his head, jisoo put on his best smile and walked over to the man. 

“how can i help you, sir?” he asked.

 the man smiled back. he had an incredible smile - his deep dimples stood out incredibly against his pale complexion - jisoo noted, as he grabbed his gear and unpacked so that he could do his work.

“just a bouquet, uhh, medium sized? if you could mix your most colorful flowers, that would be great. thank you.”

jisoo nodded as he got to work, grabbing various flowers that he knew by heart looked wonderful together. by habit, he brought up conversation.

“are these for your girlfriend?”

“mom, actually." 

jisoo hummed as form of reply as he trimmed the ends of the flowers. 

“how about you?” the man asked.

jisoo cocked his head to the side. “pardon?”

 the man cleared his throat, straightening his tie. he chuckled before speaking again.

 “do you, um, have a girlfriend?” the man shook his head. “i’m sorry, that was ill-fitted of me.”

 jisoo simply smiled and shook his head.

 “don’t worry! and no, i don’t. i prefer my romantic involvements to, well, involve men.” the man smiled again, showing off his dimples (which were driving jisoo mad).

 “yet you’re alone today?”

 “ah, well to be completely honest, i haven’t had much of a romantic involvement in quite some time now. i get too caught up in my work, i suppose.”

 the two drew on the conversation as jisoo brought in more flowers, repeating the process of trimming them.

 “this is a beautiful store.” the man hummed, walking around.

 “thank you, sir! all my mother’s work.”

 “oh, don’t call me sir. i get that enough at work.” jisoo looked back at him, wondering if he worked in the building across the street.

 "do you work in the law firm?” he asked.

 “i do, in fact. i, uh, own it.”

 jisoo nearly choked. he OWNED the law firm? but he looked so young! as if he could hear jisoo’s thoughts, the man added on.

 “my father owned it, but i was handed it over when he got sick last year. sir is what i hear on a daily basis now. 22 and all i get is sir, as if im 50.” he shook his head, but still held onto his smile, as if he couldn’t believe this was his life.

 “similar experience for me too, except less grand, i suppose. mom passed away after i graduated high school. 22 and i spend all my time in a flower shop, yet im infatuated with the place everyday.” jisoo smiled up at the man. “do you have a name, mr CEO?”

 “seungcheol. choi seungcheol. it’s a pleasure.”

 “sure is, choi seungcheol. my name is jisoo. hong jisoo.” the light haired boy put his final touches on the bouquet, preparing the ribbon to put around the base of the flowers.

 he raised the bouquet as he finished and passed it over to the man, now known as seungcheol.

 “you got a real talent, i have to say, jisoo. this is a wonderful place.”

 jisoo beamed, his soft smile causing his eyes to twinkle as he looked at seungcheol.

 “thank you, seungcheol. it really does mean a lot. i hope you enjoy your time with your mother.” jisoo replied as seungcheol payed, closing the cash register and packing his things up.

 seungcheol started to walk over to the door to exit, the bouquet cradled in his right arm. as he began to step out, he stopped himself by grabbing the post of the door with his left hand.

 "i am just right across the street, perhaps ill stop by sometime again, jisoo.” he spoke, waiting for a response from the other.

 “sure seungcheol, id like that.”

 seungcheol nodded in jisoo’s direction, waving a small goodbye.

 jisoo waved back. he thought maybe he felt his cheeks warm up, but decided to ignore it and close the store for the day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

seungcheol stepped outside his office and out onto the steps that led down from his firm. it was now march, but it was still cold; you could still see your breath in the air as you breathed out. he walked into a coffee shop on the corner of the street and got himself a latte, waiting for his order. out the corner of his eye he saw the flower shop, the one that belonged to the man he now knew as jisoo. as he attended to his coffee when his name for his order was called out, he decided to head into the flower shop.

the door creaked as he opened it, two other customers already keeping the blonde boy busy. but something was telling seungcheol to stay, so he walked around, enjoying the way the different flowers and plants were displayed in the shop as he strolled along the length of the store.

he noted the store was quite big, bigger than it seemed on the outside as he roamed around. seungcheol didn’t even notice the time go by until he heard jisoo’s voice. 

“how can i help you, sir?” 

seungcheol turned around the face the voice, cracking a small smile.

“seungcheol! sorry, i didn’t even notice it was you. hi!” the blonde boy walked closer to him, cleaning up his work from his former clients along the way. 

“hey, jisoo. sorry if this is a bad time. i just wanted to drop by.” jisoo shook his head.

“no, not at all! what do you need?” 

seungcheol let out a sigh before shrugging.

“could i maybe just stay and talk?” 

jisoo beamed and nodded, pulling up a chair beside him as he sat himself on his own. 

"you ok?" jisoo asked, worrisome. his new, uh, friend? looked tired, the bags under his eyes heavily contrasting his skin.

"i suppose i am. the firms been busy, too busy if you'd ask me. i've never been called in this early." 

jisoo sighed and gave seungcheol a look of sympathy. he hopped off his chair and walked over to all his flowers, seungcheol's eyes following his movements closely. he went so far along the row of flowers that seungcheol almost lost sight of him, until he poked his head out. he walked back to where seungcheol was and handed him a flower.

"a tulip?" seungcheol asked.

"a yellow tulip. my mother use to give them out. she said that they're the sunshine in your hands. it's not much but it's something to make you feel better." seungcheol smiled.

where had this man been his whole life? well, right across the street, apparently, but how come seungcheol had never come into the flower shop earlier? jisoo was practically still a stranger to seungcheol, yet he treated him better than the entirety of the workers at his firm. cheol's friends were all from outside the firm, in fact, they were all musicians. his mother was the one person he treasured, so he wasn't used to unfamiliar people treating him so kindly. he took the flower from jisoo and thanked him.

"if you wouldn't mind, could i stay here for a while? i don't want to go back into the firm, or anywhere too close to it, honestly." 

"of course!" 

seungcheol smiled at him gratefully. 

for a few hours, seungcheol not even once noticing the time passing, he sat there in the flower shop. the two talked about anything and everything, cheol bringing up any topic he could muster. he learnt that not only was jisoo a florist, he was a painter. jisoo said he liked going ice skating in his spare time, or learning new instruments and languages. seungcheol also found that jisoo had the warmest heart of any person he'd ever met - a close second to his mother only. in the short amount of time he was there he decided he needed to come by more often. 

after sometime, well after his latte had gotten way too cold to drink and he opted for some of the lemon tea jisoo had instead, seungcheol decided it would be best for him to head back to his office. 

"thank you for letting me stay. i hope i didnt bother you when your customers came in too much." 

jisoo shook his head.

"not at all, seungcheol. i like your company." seungcheol smiled gratefully at him before he grabbed the cup of tea and tulip. 

"ill bring you the cup back, say, monday?" he asked.

"sure, monday sounds fantastic." 

seungcheol waved at jisoo as he walked out of the store and into his office. when he finally got home that night, he brought out a vase his mother had given to him years ago along with flowers when he first got an internship his second year of college. he wondered if perhaps she'd gotten those flowers from jisoo's store, too. in the vase, he poured in some water and placed the tulip inside, setting it on his bedside table.

he didn't know what exactly he was feeling towards the man who owned the flower shop, but he knew it was a wonderful feeling.


End file.
